1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device that can be bent or folded (hereinafter it is referred to as a flexible display device) has been developed. The flexible display device can be changed in many forms using a flexible display panel.
A flexible display device having many forms provides a variety of image information to a user. A flexible display device can provide a user with a convenient and optimized viewing environment.